Intertwined Fates
by Lyntea
Summary: - HIATUS - A girl with a mangled, abusive past find her fate forcibly intertwined with a Pokemon who has an overprotective nature...Determined to never to lose another person he cares for, this Gallade gladly dedicates his life and soul to protecting this girl from her hunters. However, they quickly realize that they can't run from their separate pasts.
1. Fear

**This plot and OC were created by Xav . Darkri5** **, I simply wrote the story! Kudos to them!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 **~Chapter one - Fear~**

* * *

Countless memories of my once loving father fought in my mind against the painful thoughts of who he had become. Endless tears raced down my cheeks and dotted my dark, casual sweatshirt as I continued thinking about who he once was. I had decided in the past that no matter what my father would do to harm me, I would always love him with all my heart. I was all he had left, and he deserved a loving daughter to be there for him through his sorrow.

However, I could not find any pity or love in my heart for the tainted man anymore. Ever since my mother had left us, my father's personality had rapidly gone downhill and he seemed to lose his sanity in the process. He was no longer the kind, loving soul I had looked up to...but an intoxicated, violent monster with no common sense.

My eyes were covered in a mist of fear and regret as memories of the previous night consumed my thoughts, causing myself to feel vulnerable and alone. I had become accustomed to the painful, inhumane punishments he had brought upon me, but what he had forced upon myself earlier caused myself to give up on getting my old father back...My loving father was forever consumed by his sorrow, and replaced with drunken rage.

I let several tears slowly race down my cheeks, feeling nothing but regret and hatred as I buried my face into my small, delicate hands. Even with the knowledge of what I had just been through, there was no one to save me, no one to care about me. I was completely alone, and no one would ever hear my cries of fear.

I felt several sobs escape my lips as I lost control of my warm tears, feeling my overwhelming emotions crash down on me all at once. I was truly alone in this world...and my life was a waste. All I was good for was a middle aged man's drunken rage, and nothing more. My life was meaningless.

I clenched my fists in anger, my tears suddenly replaced with a defeated scowl. I didn't deserve this pain, and I didn't deserve this isolation. All I wanted was to be able to go to bed at night and look forward to the following day, not to wake up in fear of the man who would beat me senseless.

My glance wandered towards the lone, barred window in my room and I craved the freedom it held on the other side. My father may of been a monster, but he was sadly an intelligent man. He knew I would find any means of escaping, and took great precautions to outsmart me and my attempts.

Deciding there was nothing I could do, I sat on the edge of my filthy bed while gently moving my deep brown hair out of my eyes. I felt my eyes once again swell with tears as memories of the past night filled my mind, and several more sobs escaped my lips. I had stuck by his side through everything, just so I could see my dad's smile again. I gave him every chance to return to who he once was, just so we could be a happy family again...

But, no, that thought was far too good to be true. He had quickly decided that my only purpose in life was for him and his Pokemon to punish me on a daily basis. And so they did, enjoying every single moment of burning, beating, and scaring me.

I quickly stood up from the edge of my bed, my hands clenched in anger as I recalled my mother's loving smile from years ago. Why did she abandon me to suffer alone with this man? With this...monster?

The feeling of abandonment ate away at me on a daily basis, and I felt as if her leaving was my fault. My mother had forced my father into drinking due to the sadness she had caused, which eventually lead to my abuse. I had always wondered if she ever wanted to meet me again, maybe to even save me...but, if she hadn't come to see me in ten years, she had most likely wanted nothing to do with me.

As I walked towards the single window, hoping to see a sign of any human life, my father suddenly burst through the once locked door with his usual, drunken expression.

"You little bitch," he babbled, pausing for a drink of his alcoholic beverage. "Shut the hell up, or I'll bash your skull in until you're silent."

I continued clenching my fists, feeling my nails dig into my fragile, pale skin. He was wearing the same clothes he wore the previous day, and I felt myself shudder at the image of him.

"I can't help but cry after what you did to me," I whispered in defeat. "I'm s-s-sorry, but-"

"You spoiled little brat," he muttered through clenched teeth while throwing the keys onto the floor, quickly storming towards me. "Would you like me to get Blaziken to burn you again? Or perhaps I'll strangle you until you realize how much of a worthless child you are."

My emotions seemed to overpower my thoughts, and before I knew what I was doing, I had shoved my father onto my bed and ran out the door, keys in hand. Before he had time to react to my sudden willpower, I slammed the door shut behind myself and locked the countless locks that bounded me to that room for seven years.

As I sprinted down the single corridor my home held, I felt a rush of fear at the angry screams resonating from my bedroom. I knew this would not hold him for long, but I just needed to find someone who would help me...anyone who would listen.

As I eventually made my way to the large, heavy door that was decorated with several locks, I felt a rush of panic. What if I didn't make it far enough? If he found me, the things he had done to me would seem like nothing compared to the horror I would have to fight through.

Deciding I had nothing to lose, I lifted my shaking hands to the locks, quickly inserting the correct keys and starting to lose my nerves.

I heard a large click as the door slowly opened, and I felt something I hadn't felt in seven years.

Sunlight.

Without looking back, I sprinted out of my father's home, finally free from my painful imprisonment. I felt no regret as I slammed the door behind me, ready to form a new life for myself. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I felt myself tear up at the beauty before me.

I was welcomed by the soothing morning mist that merged with my skin, and the gentle dewdrops that coated the mint grass beneath me. The sky was a beautiful orange, and I felt my heart glow with the feeling of freedom.

However, no matter how I tried to convince myself that I was free, I knew that I truly would never be free from the scars he had given me, and the memories he had burned into my mind.

As I clumsily sprinted in a random direction through the damp forest, I felt endless amounts of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had never felt so alive, so free. Every little thing fascinated me about the outdoors, even the sky and the clouds that seemed to dance through the lovely shades of orange above.

To my disadvantage, my home had been located in the middle of nowhere on a random, lonely mountain. No one would be around for countless miles, but I was willing to make the journey if that's what it would take.

As I dodged several branches, I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of a beautiful shade of blue in the near distance. The shade of blue was a deep royal blue and it was most likely the jacket of a stranger...or even my father.

I quickly hid behind the largest oak tree, knowing the stranger must've been one of my father's friends on the hunt for me. It saddened me at this idea, for he most likely would of told them that I had "gone missing" and begged for assistance to find his only family member.

Perhaps even one of his Pokemon were on the hunt already...It was sickening, but even his Pokemon had been corrupted due to my father. They had all found joy in my pain, even taking part in the beatings when their master requested it.

I refused to get a taste of freedom and to simply have it snatched away from me within minutes, so I quickly gasped as I realized I was in the stranger's line of view. I quickly pressed my back against the side away from the stranger, hiding myself from their sight.

Feeling my pulse triple as sudden, loud crunches of leaves were produced from the opposite side of the tree, I gasped as the being I had seen in the distance placed their back against the other side of the tree, both of us outside of each other's view.

"Who are you?" Asked a stern, mature male voice as he hid on the opposite side of the simple oak tree. "Why are you here?"

His voice was extremely strict yet oddly soothing, and I continued feeling my fear of the stranger grow. He seemed to have nothing to do with my father due to his confusion as to who I was, but I continued feeling fearful of the strange man who was only separated from me by a simple oak tree.

I kept silent, not knowing how to respond to this encounter. I had not spoken to anyone other than my father and his Pokemon in over seven years, and I didn't know how to handle this situation. I felt my mind rush with fear at the male voice, for the only male I had ever encountered was anything but kind.

"Answer me or I will have no choice but to defend myself," the man demanded while lowering in volume, his confident voice slightly faltering.

Thoughts filled my mind of the idea of returning to my father's home, and I quickly decided to keep my mouth shut. So far, all men I had ever met were not worth my trust, so there was no reason for me to give my name to this stranger.

"Answer me," he continued whispering in a slightly panicked tone, both of us having no plans of revealing ourselves. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

I felt my heart lose a slight amount of fear from this man's tone, something about his voice told a story...and I felt myself become intrigued with this stranger. His voice was extremely stern, yet was filled with fear. It was almost as if he were acting brave, when he was truly terrified.

I felt a rush of sympathy for this stranger, for that's how I had stood up to my father for the past seven years of my life. This stranger fascinated me, and I truly could not shake off the idea of what their story was. Curiosity was starting to take over my thoughts and before I could stop myself, I felt my lips move.

"B-Blaire," I whispered in a panicked tone while both of us hid our faces, our backs on opposite sides of the oak tree. "I-I didn't mean to anger you...I just d-don't want to be taken back again-"

"I see," he whispered in a contently soft tone. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I'm currently on the run and I need to be as cautious as possible."

My thoughts filled with countless questions about this mysterious stranger as the fear in my heart was replaced with concern for the being. I continued feeling my sympathy grow for him, and I once again felt words leave my lips against my will.

"O-oh," I whispered in a calmer tone while I clenched my fists. "It's okay, I'm a little startled too...I'm running as far away as possible from my home."

"Running from home?" The man asked, in a soft, concerned tone. "That doesn't sound safe...Do you have any sort of plan?"

I closed my eyes as I realized I had no plan other than to get out of the dreaded house. I closed my eyes and gave a slight sigh of defeat, not knowing how I would manage to live that happy life I had always dreamed of.

He gave a soft, warm chuckle at my reaction.

"I'll take that as a no," he paused for another laugh as he heard myself mumble to myself, trying to come up with a solution as to how to form a new life. Suddenly, he started walking around the large tree towards myself and I felt myself gain the urge to run away.

As the crunching of leaves continually got louder as he walked around the circumference of the tree, I felt my fear once again return and I wanted nothing more to run into the maze of trees.

Deciding it was for the best, I quickly launched off the tree, headed for whatever was before me. I felt an odd sting of sadness as I attempted to leave the stranger, but I knew I would end up dragging him into something I shouldn't. This was the first person I had talked to in years, but I had no right to selfishly force him into such a horrible situation.

As I ran several steps in a random direction, determined to get as far away from the man as possible, I felt myself forced to a stop as a strong hand grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop in my tracks.

"W-wait! I think we can h-help each other!" he whispered in his soft tone while I continued facing away from him. "We both seem to have no idea what we're doing, so how about we work together-"

As I quickly turned around to tell this stranger to release me, I felt as if there was nothing else to worry about other than the Pokemon who stood before me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized he was not a man, but a rather rare Gallade with a unique blue coating. His eyes were a calm shade of orange, and I continued staring into their unique color as I felt my heart beat harder by the second.

I had seen several Gallade in the few books my mother read to me as a child, they were always depicted as knights or heroes. That was truly the only way to describe the look in his eyes, for they held only the looks of discipline and a settle kindness to them.

As our eyes met, neither of us spoke as we both simply observed each other's appearances. There were no words that were shared as we simply stared into each other's eyes, both of our eyes containing a glare of pure shock and confusion.

We both stared at each other in awe for several minutes, but quickly looked away as we realized how long our eyes had been intertwined.

Both of our faces a slight shade of pink, he quickly cleared his throat while continuing to hold my wrist, clearly having no plans of letting go anytime soon.

"I-I'm not going to harm you, I j-just don't know what else to do," he whispered in a shocked tone as I simply stared at his orange eyes, his kind voice calming my nerves. "I have no one else to turn to. "

As I continued staring into his stern eyes, I felt a slight gust of wind rush past us. As I felt my long, chocolate hair flow in the wind behind me, I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful hum the trees produced when they danced in the wind.

"I know how you feel-"

My kind words were quickly replaced with a fearful gasp the faint shouts of several familiar Pokemon appeared in the distance. I felt my heart fill with dread as I heard the familiar, faint battle cry of a Blaziken and Tyranitar continually coming closer.

Gallade, clearly reading the look of pure terror in my eyes, hastily lifted me into his arms, seemingly knowing exactly where he was heading.

* * *

 **I try to update daily, so follow/favorite if you'd like to keep updated!**


	2. Trust

**Dear lord, I always post these so late at night. Well, I always feel as if I write better at later hours. Anyways, enjoy chapter two! (I'll probably edit this later, I'm a little too tired and lazy to do so at the moment.)**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **~Chapter Two - Trust~**_

* * *

 **-Dusk's POV-**

I don't know exactly why I had acted the way I did towards this odd girl, but something about the look in her eyes caused myself to give her my trust her so easily. I knew it was a bad decision to give my trust to some character I met in the woods, but I had nowhere else to turn...The only person who was there from me was torn away from myself years prior, and I was completely alone.

I was planning on telling this stranger to go away and to stay as far away as possible...Yet, here I was, running through the forest with her gently in my arms.

As I continued winding through the endless trees, my pace continued to such speeds a simple human could never dream of reaching. The only sound that filled the area around us was the loud crunching of leaves beneath us, until the girl in my arms suddenly spoke out.

"P-put me down!" She demanded, staring at myself with fear as we dodged several large trees. "You really d-don't understand what you're getting y-yourself into!"

Removing my concentration from the path ahead of us, I shifted my eyes to meet her gaze. She seemed to flinch every time I dodged an obstacle, and I felt myself chuckle at how easily startled she was.

As my eyes continued lingering at the girl in my arms, I noticed how her eyes were unlike anything I had ever encountered in my lifetime. Her right eye was a deep shade of velvety chocolate that seemed to swirl towards her pupil, while her left was a striking shade of gold that seemed to almost have a metallic quality as it surrounded her left pupil.

As I continued examining her, I noticed that her clothes were rather odd for this weather, for it was in the middle of spring. Even with the warm weather, she wore a solid black sweatshirt that seemed to be rather large for such a frail girl, and caused her hands to be covered to the point of not being visible. The darkness of the sweatshirt clashed with her pure white skin in such a way that it felt as if her frail skin was glowing from the contrast.

Realizing I was staring, I quickly returned my gaze to the forest before us, embarrassed by how long our eyes had been locked.

"I don't care what situation you're in," I quietly responded while twisting and turning past several boulders. "I have the right to help you."

As her long, brown hair flowed behind us in the wind, she seemed to be deep in thought about what I had just said. Her expression was almost surprised, yet her eyes were filled with confusion. It seemed as if she didn't know how to respond to such a response, so she simply turned her attention towards the path before us.

After a rather long pause, her eyes seemed to fill with defeat and she gave a slight nod, her hands clenching up as they laid against my chest.

As I returned my attention to the endless obstacles before me, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to return to her. Something about this girl fascinated me, and it was starting to confuse me.

I assumed it must've been my worry about the girl that was causing me to feel the need to watch her, for she looked extremely malnourished. Her skin was so pale that it seemed transparent, and she was extremely frail for someone her age. I continually started feeling worry for this girl, but I pushed it to the back of my mind due to what situation I was in.

I had absolutely no right to worry about anyone, considering I let the only person who had ever cared about me perish.

The memories of my past only fueled me to increase my speeds through the oddly silent forest, but I quickly came to a halt as I noticed a familiar, welcoming opening of trees and gave a sigh of relief at the sight before me.

I had been taking solace in this single cave that decorated the hill in this slight opening, for I had nowhere else to go; nowhere I would be welcomed. It was a rather tough thing to become accustomed to, but I had no complaints of my new home.

When I was running from my past several years ago, I had found this small solace in the middle of such an intimidating forest. When I had first encountered this location, it felt as if all my worries had been taken away due to the unique beauty it held.

Every season of every year, unique flowers continually decorated the soft soil beneath me. Even in the chilling, lonesome winter, there were soft, white flowers that painted the otherwise lifeless ground. It always confused me, but I held no complaints of the unique environment.

The flowers were accompanied by a calm, slight stream that broke the silence this location held. The shallow body of water was always crystal clear as it twisted through this opening, and was always purely sweet. However, the winters were dead silent as the pure water froze over.

I had been living in this location for several years now, and it had become my one true home. I had never gone too far from this opening, afraid of what dangers I would encounter. Or, what dangers I would bring to others.

As much as it pained me, I had to separate myself from others as much as possible. I had no choice but to do so, for my past was something I could not separate myself from. But, I had quickly failed my only goal the instant I saw this girl sprinting through the forest.

I gently placed her bare, tiny feet onto the soft flowers beneath us as I grabbed her hand. We were shielded by the trees that surrounded this opening, but the sun was rising and we would be easier to be located.

I quickly pulled her with me towards the familiar cave, realizing I had been out in the open for far too long. I hadn't meant to stay out in daylight, but the sun had risen before I had a chance to return back.

I don't know why I took her with me, I just couldn't stand her uniquely beautiful eyes filling with pure terror. The last time I had seen such a look in someone's eyes was when the love of my life was stolen away from me, and I refused to see such an expression again in anyone's eyes.

As she clumsily followed behind me, I quickly turned my gaze towards her and felt a slight laugh leave my lips. She was staring at the colorless flowers beneath me with a look of pure amazement as we walked through them, and I felt my heart warm up to her even more at her innocence.

"W-why are we here?" She quietly asked, her attention still on the plain flowers beneath us. "I don't understand-"

I stopped walking as we reached the opening of the lonesome cave, turning towards the girl with nothing but pure understanding in my expression.

"I'm sorry for taking you here without asking if you were okay with it," I apologized with a slight laugh, placing my free hand on the back of my head. "You just seemed so scared, I didn't know how else to react."

She suddenly removed her eyes from the flowers, her dark hair flowing in the slight wind behind her. I felt myself flinch as she suddenly shifted her attention to myself, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You don't understand," she whispered in a defeated tone while her eyes filled with water. "I-I really can't thank you enough for your actions, b-but you don't realize what you're getting y-yourself into."

I felt myself stiffen up as the sadly familiar expression of pure fear once again creeped onto her face, and I felt my posture tense up as memories of my past flowed into my mind.

However, I knew that this was no time to ponder over what I couldn't change. So, I gladly replaced my pained expression with a forced, warm smile.

"You don't have to stay here," I kindly whispered while I released her hand. "But, you're welcome to stay until you know where to head to."

She continued staring at me, her odd eyes filling with several emotions.

"I won't stay for long," she sadly whispered while avoiding my eyes, walking into the shaded cave.

I gave a slight nod at her response, slightly disappointed from her shortage of words. I knew I had promised myself not to interact with anyone; not to become attached. Yet, this girl had forced myself to go back on such a promise against my will. Even though I had now lied to myself, I felt lonely at the idea of once again living isolated from all life.

She slowly slid against the cold wall of the cave until finally making contact with the stone floor beneath her. She gave a slight sigh as she brought her legs to her chest, holding them close to her heart.

I gave a sigh of defeat while I clenched my hands, realizing I truly was getting myself into more than I should be. I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave this girl on her own, for something about her fascinated me... I don't know why, but I wanted nothing more than for the pain to leave her eyes...to see her smile again.

As I walked through the entrance of the cave, my eyes focusing on the only other being before me, I sat directly across from her on the opposite wall, ignoring how much I was breaking the promise I had kept for four long years.

* * *

 **-Blaire's POV-**

"You said your name was Blaire, right?" The discolored Gallade gently asked, clearly attempting to spark a conversation.

"Yes," I matter of factly stated while holding my legs closer to my being, pressing my forehead against my knees.

I was grateful for him taking me away from my Father's Pokemon...But, I just couldn't find the energy to talk to him, for the only emotion that filled my mind was eating at my energy. I felt nothing but pure terror the second I realized that I was stupid to run...my father was surely going to find me. He was already on the hunt for me, and so were his Pokemon...No matter how I wished I could, I could not hide forever.

I was incredibly ignorant to think I would be able to sleep without any fear of the following day, for he would always look for me. And, he would eventually win the battle...I could not live the life I had always dreamed of.

"I see," he whispered with a slight, forced laugh. "You can call me Dusk, it's a nickname that an old...friend of mine gave me."

I suddenly lifted my head off my knees, moving strands of my long hair out of my eyes while I gave him my full attention. I was shocked that he even wanted to continue the conversation, for this was the first time in years anyone spoke to me as an equal.

"That's a rather...odd name for a Gallade," I whispered with a quiet laugh as I gave a soft smile. "Is there any reason behind it?"

He stared at me with amused eyes, clearly glad he had gotten me to engage in a conversation.

"Yes," He responded as his warm expression was replaced with a sad smile. "I evolved using a stone of the same name years ago, so my past trainer gave me the 'odd' nickname."

I felt my interest in this Pokemon continue to grow, for his eyes that were spilling with kindness were now lined with pain as he spoke of his past.

"Why d-don't you have one now?" I quietly asked, my curiosity taking over my thoughts. "I-if you don't mind me asking."

He gave a soft, pained chuckle at my curiosity while he broke our eye contact.

"It's a long story," he sadly whispered while avoiding my gaze. "I'd rather not eat up your time about things I can't change."

Clearly, this memory was not a good one. His kind eyes seemed to fill with regret as he removed them from mine, and I knew I had no right to hear such a story after we had just barely gotten to know each other.

Even with these thoughts in mind, I wanted nothing more than to remove the tortured look in his eyes. We both seemed to be struggling through situations that we could not get through on our own, and I didn't want anyone else feeling as if they were alone.

"I have time," I gently responded, wanting nothing more than to remove the pain that his kind eyes contained. "If you want to t-talk about it."

After a rather long silence that was filled with the dancing leaves outside this small cave, he closed his eyes as he placed his head against the rough cave wall behind him.

"I will sum it up," he whispered in a dead tone while his continued keeping his eyes shut.

There was a long pause as he simply sat there, and I felt my curiosity grow.

"About four years ago, I was the Pokemon of a very respected trainer," he mumbled while I stared at the flowers outside the chilling cave as they ruffled in the calm wind. "We won countless tournaments over the course of several years, and we eventually became very...close."

I turned my attention to him in awe, imagining him on the battlefield. He continued holding his eyes shut as he sat in silence, and I took advantage of the silence to observe him.

It was hard for me to imagine such a kind Pokemon showing no mercy in a battle, but I could easily tell he had plenty of experience in battles by the way he dodged the trees in the forest at such extreme speeds. Even when he had stared at me while he sprinted past the countless trees, he had managed to dodge every single obstacle in our way. His eyes weren't even focused on the path that was ahead of us, yet he dodged every object with such ease.

"She meant...everything to me," he continued whispering in a pained tone as he gave his attention to the white flowers outside. "But, I wasn't able to protect her. And now she's gone."

I immediately knew what Dusk meant by gone, and I felt myself rush with guilt for asking him about his past. I truly had no right to force him to continue explaining, so I closed my eyes and felt emotions rush through me at the idea of what pain he must of felt for not being able to stop losing someone.

I continued feeling myself feel strange amounts of sympathy for him, for his situation was rather similar to my own. I had also lost someone I cared deeply for, no matter what I had done to stop it. I had lost my father to his sorrow years ago, and I could do nothing about it to bring him back to me...He was truly gone.

"Blaire," he said while is voice broke from the emotions of his past, his eyes suddenly meeting with mine. "I've given you my trust, s-so don't lose it."

As our eyes continued locking, I gave him a slight smile at his words.

"You can trust me, Dusk."


	3. Fault

**JUST TO CLARIFY - Pokemon can speak in this story, i-if you haven't already noticed...**

 **It would be challenging to write a story with every Pokemon just saying their name over and over, and even more awkward to read. So, I decided just to let every Pokemon speak its mind! Hate the "unrealistic" idea? It's Pokemon, my friend.**

 **Anyways, if you're enjoying this story, check out some of my others if you've got the time!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 **~Chapter Three - Fault~**

* * *

 **-Blaire's POV-**

Night had quickly followed my sudden encounter with Dusk, even though we had met in the early hours of the day. The chilling, mint sky was quickly consumed by the familiar, dark shade of purple, and the only sound that filled the serene area was the slight ripple of water as it wandered its way through the hidden opening.

Time seemed to fly as I simply stared at the unique clearing in such a lifeless forest, and it had seemingly instantly become dark before I had any realization of how many hours I had stared at the beauty. I had simply sat in silence all day while Dusk patrolled the near area, afraid that the Pokemon he had heard earlier were still content on finding us.

The honey colored sky and its peachy, fluffy clouds both were instantly painted over by the night sky as the sun descended behind the endless mountains while countless, frail stars were painted onto the swirling horizon.

I felt my eyes bubble with awe as I stared at the beauty before me, my legs gently dangling off the steep edge of the cold, dark cave. The slight, warm breeze that caused my hair to dance in the wind brought a warm smile to my face as I watched the top of the sun become one with the foggy mountains in the distance.

As I continued sitting in silence, staring at the deep horizon, I started feeling the familiar state of vulnerability from the graduating darkness that creeped around myself, tampering with my field of vision. As my field of view gently faded from the darkness that followed night, so did beauty of the world around me.

I felt fear once again enter my mind as I sat alone in the cold cave, barely able to see the white flowers before me. I continued feeling unease as the silence grew, and I felt anticipation eat away at my mind...I was alone once again, completely open to any intruders.

I had learned to accept the lonely darkness over the painful years, and even forged a deep respect for it. It was the only time when I was safe from father...the only time I could pray for a new life. Yet, the eerie silence that it brought caused myself to silently panic at the familiar loneliness.

As I stood up from the now darkening scene before me, I felt nothing but pure fear as my gaze was limited by the sudden black. I had become accustomed to feeling helpless, but this silence truly caused myself to lose my gratitude to the once beautiful outside world.

Dusk had been gone for several hours, and I was starting to wish he had never left me, for I was starting to feel as if he had left me to rot in this location. Such an idea wasn't Farfetch'd, because he had absolutely no reason to go out of his way and give me his assistance.

"Father must've teamed up with this Pokemon," I sadly muttered while moving several strokes of dark hair out of my face, the once soft wind now sharp and chilling against my pale cheeks. "I was stupid to accept his generosity…'Dusk' obviously planted me here for my father to find me."

I felt ignorant for accepting help from him, for it was just _too_ perfect to find such a strong Pokemon as I ran off...No Pokemon lived in this forest, and the fact that it was a Pokemon who had saved me just added to my suspicion of "Dusk."

Deciding it was for the best, I gently hopped off the cave...my body merging with the familiar shadows before me as I took several steps forward, not taking any chances.

* * *

 **-Dusk's POV-**

As I continued leaping through the tops of the forest's trees, I couldn't help but turn my attention back towards Blaire's location as I came to a sudden halt. It was quickly darkening by the second as the sharp, dotted stars started appearing in the painting above.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt enter my heart for leaving such a vulnerable girl alone in this frightening, darkened forest. But, I was left with no other choice...I needed some time to myself, alone with my aching heart.

When I had opened up to Blaire about my past, I didn't know what took over me...She had no right to know such personal things, and I had no right to speak of my past trainer in such high regard.

I felt a pained smile sneak its way onto my face as I recalled my flawless trainer and all her beauty, but quickly replaced my loving smile with a hurt scowl as I launched myself to the closest tree...I had no right to feel these affections for her any longer, but I could not rid myself of them no matter how much I wished to do so...No matter how much I knew I had to.

She had meant everything to me; she was my whole world. Every decision I made was influenced by what made her smile, for that was the only thing I ever aimed for...To make her happy.

I quickly realized I would not be able to live without her by my side when I was left to survive on my own, but I knew there was no point in hoping to see her bright, blue eyes once again. After all, she was gone...And it was all because I had failed at my job.

I couldn't protect her.

I had no right to search for her, yet I continued feeling the strong urge to battle by her side once again. Even with the knowledge that I would never see her unique beauty ever again, the very idea of her continued to consume my thoughts.

I quickly launched myself to a large tree while a saddened sigh escaped my lips. Positioning myself at the very tip, staring into the endless horizon before me, I steadily held my balance with a single arm.

As I stared at the purple painting in the sky above, I felt countless emotions crash down on me as the countless memories of the elegant girl controlled my thoughts.

When we fought side by side on the countless battlefields over the numerous years, I started feeling overpowering emotions towards the kindhearted girl...No matter how I had ignored these odd feelings, they steadily grew stronger the more I disregarded them.

Eventually, I had accepted how I felt and realized she had eventually stolen my heart in the strict partnership...It was as if a large weight had be lifted off my shoulders when I realized my feelings, but it continued to bring pain to my heart as I realized the feelings were foolish.

I gave a small smile as I recalled the night I had awkwardly confessed my feelings to her in a lone park several years ago. It was the middle of June, and the warm sun had dipped its colors in the surrounding clouds as it descended behind the numerous, green hills.

Our countless golden trophies we had won over the span of several years were not the greatest prize I had achieved.

It was her heart.

I felt a single, warm tear race down my cold cheeks, quickly being dried by cooling atmosphere that seemed to be drawn to my body.

As much as I hated to think of her, I still loved her more and more by each passing day. Even though she had been taken away from me years ago, she continued to control my thoughts and emotions...It was pure torture.

As I quickly launched myself from tree to tree, ignoring the countless, thick tears that continued to paint my cheeks, I felt my heart ache to see her loving smile one more time.

* * *

 **-Blaire's POV-**

My warm breath turned into a chilling mist as it escaped my heavy gasps for air while I ran through the dark forest, never looking back from where I had escaped.

I didn't know where I was heading, but all I knew is that I had to run...I had to get away from him before he had realized I left. He was surely acquainted with my father, and I felt a quiet tear rush down my cheek as I realized how ignorant I was in giving him my trust.

"No," I gently whispered to myself as I leaned my back towards a single tree, gasping for breath. "I just couldn't...drag him down with me."

I had tried to replace my guilt with suspicion, but my sad attempt at convincing myself that he was a bad Pokemon quickly faltered. After all, the only reason I had trusted him in the first place was because of his eyes. They held nothing but serene honesty and kindness as they stared at me, and I quickly felt guilty as I realized I had been ignorantly doubting a kind hearted Pokemon because of my own selfishness.

Deciding I had made too rash of a decision, I quickly removed my back from the single tree and observed my pitch black surroundings. I quickly realized that I didn't know what to do, for I was vulnerable in a forest that was polluted with beings who wanted nothing more than to find me in this vulnerable situation.

I continued staring around myself, the once beautiful gust of wind now replaced with an eerie silence that paired horridly with my lack of vision. I could only see several feet in front of myself due to the lack of light, and I felt the familiar feeling of panic boil in my blood.

I had nowhere to hide, nowhere to gain solace...I had doomed myself to suffer in anticipation until I was found by one of my father's countless followers.

"Heyo, cutie," I heard a familiar, teasing whisper leave from no definite position. "You were easy to spot, but it was fun while it lasted."

I quickly felt my thin breath once again leave my grasp as I fell to my knees, my shaking hands hastily covering my ears.

"No, no, n-no," I whispered to myself while my eyes were shut in fear, endless tears flowing out of them. "I-I'm going crazy...I'm going c-crazy!"

"Oh, sweetie," the oddly sweet voice continued to purr from the forest itself. "You knew you couldn't run...but it was an adorable attempt, I'll admit that."

I continued covering my ears while my eyes were shut closed with tears, my body shaking as my mind wandered all over the place. I was dreaming, I had to be...I knew I would be found, but by this Pokemon? Out of all the Pokemon...why did it have to be him?

"Your father ordered that we inform him of your location," the voice whispered as it increased in volume. "But, I'd rather have my share of the fun first."

As the being who was once shielded by the night's darkness revealed himself from a single tree, I felt several sobs leave my mouth as he towered over me.

Not only was it one of my father's Pokemon, but the one who had caused the countless scars all over my body...Emotionally and physically.

Blaziken towered over me as I cowered on my knees, his eyes slightly dilating as they met mine. I felt all the life leave my body as he dug his his familiar stare into my own...a sly, amused smile plastered onto his face.

This was not the Torchic I had grown up with in my childhood, the very Pokemon I had raised on my own was now anything but the tender hearted gentleman I had grown to respect as a brother. I had been given him at a young age from my mother, and we quickly became best friends as we were raised almost as siblings.

He continued to hold his oddly polite tone of voice, yet it was twisted into making myself feel anything but welcome.

"No," I squeaked as I regained my posture, standing up to my full height as a slight chuckle left his lips at my bravery. "J-just kill me now, because I'm not going back with you-"

He interrupted me by grabbing both my hands, shoving me up against the closest tree as I screamed in horror, feeling my back bruise from the force.

"I will gladly arrange that at a later date," he sweetly whispered as his tight grip caused a surge of pain to rush through me. "But, now that I've shown you who _really_ has the intimidation factor here...I should continue to prove my point, my dear."

I screamed in horror as fire continued to seep from his mouth as he spoke, lighting up both our faces. His eyes seemed to light up from my screams, and he continued producing more fire at my reaction.

"Surely you've become accustomed to this lovely flame of mine?" He asked with a soft chuckle, his eyes never faltering from mine. "Fire is such a beautiful thing, but the harm it causes to such a beautiful girl is quite more... _exhilarating_."

I felt my heart shatter as all of my memories of my once best friend seemed to be removed from this Pokemon's eyes, yet I continued to feel no hate for him...He was the only sibling figure I had ever been blessed with, and the one family member I continued to love.

No matter how I tried to hate him and his horrible nature, I loved him. All the rainy days he had been there for me, all the memories we had forged...Were down the drain. Yet, he still held a tender place in my heart.

"P-please," I quietly begged, my voice continually becoming overpowered by the endless sobs that escaped my throat. "Javen, I-I still care for you with all my heart-"

"You _dare_ call me that horrid name?!" He angrily yelled, losing his temper while launching me to the solid ground, his voice continuing to spill flames as he spoke. "You're only fueling my flame, you fool!"

As I sat up, my mind flowing with countless memories of the once kind hearted Pokemon, I felt a mangled scream leave my lips as he quickly placed his clawed foot onto my ankle with extreme force.

"Oh, sweet Blaire, don't look at me like that," he whispered in his soft tone while the pressure on my frail ankle quickly increased as he spoke. "It's not my fault that you're so beautiful when you're in pain."

I yelled in distress as I heard a settle crack from my ankle, and I quickly realized that this was the end of my quick freedom. I had finally claimed my taste of Independence, only for it to be instantly taken away from me.

The solid flames that slowly seeped out of his grin continued illuminating the area around myself in a warm glow, and I felt myself come to terms with my fate. I was far too ignorant to think I could escape something I was fated to endure, and I should have simply suffered through my destiny.

As the fire continued bubbling through his sly smile, I closed my eyes in defeat as several tears fell down my face...My father had tainted my own best friend into this state, yet I could not harm the Pokemon no matter I knew my life depended on it.

All I could do was stare at him, my eyes streaming tears as I realized he was far too gone to savage.

* * *

 **-Dusk's POV-**

"Why's this girl so stubborn?!" I angrily muttered to myself while I continued launching myself to the closest tree. "I went out of my way to help! Yet she just gets up and _leaves_ while I'm making sure she's safe!"

I continued panting while I leaped through the black forest, my lungs losing every bit of oxygen in the process. It was already deep into the night, and temperatures were quickly dropping by each passing minute...she would not survive alone for much longer.

"Such an idiot!" I continued muttering while the sharp wind ran against my face as I hastily threw myself to the next tree. "She's lucky I'm even bothering to look for her!"

Even though such angry words left my lips, I knew that no matter how I attempted to get mad at this girl, she had done nothing wrong. She was frightened, and so was I...She had ever right to run, yet I was oddly not okay with her simply leaving me...I refused to let someone else fall at my fault.

"She's probably almost frozen to death!" I continued whispering to myself, my volume rising in frustration. "Dear Arceus, I feel like I'm babysitting-"

I was cut off by a distant, familiar scream of pain, and I felt my body freeze up at the horrid volume and intensity of the scream. I instantly knew who the pained scream belonged to, and I felt all my frustration leave my mind as it was replaced with pure worry.

My heart filling with fear, I quickly launched myself in the direction of her painful scream, realizing I had broken the only promise I had made to myself.


End file.
